<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six Hours by Sirius4Life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493936">Six Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life'>Sirius4Life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a prompt by Valaks, Other, Written in the world of The Devil in the Deep Blue Sea by Pongnosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's latest operation had been to help corrupt the country's government so that the two cartels that had employed Scorpia could regain their positions within the country's power structure. Alex knew that the truce between the two cartels would not last but he had at least assumed that they would wait until Scorpia had left before the violence started, he'd been wrong. One of the cartels decide to capture Alex and use him as leverage to obtain a better deal with Scorpia. Now Sagitta has six hours to get Alex back before Yassen personally gets involved. Set in the world of The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea by Pongnosis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Inspired Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Six Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider nor do I own any characters from The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea by Pongnosis. This story is based on a prompt by Valaks' with her permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was shoved roughly into a chair where his hands were quickly tied behind the back of the chair. Once his wrists were done, another member of the cartel began wrapping a thin length of chain around him and the chair. When all was said and done, Alex couldn’t move an inch except his head. The South Cartel wasn’t taking any chances. </p><p>Alex was seething, though he remained expressionless on the outside. This operation had been a headache from the beginning. His eagerness to be done with the operation had caused him to relax slightly, leaving an opportunity for the enemy to exploit. He had been getting ready to hand over the files to both the cartels when The South cartel managed to grab him before Sagitta were able to stop them. Outnumbered and with their boss being used as a human shield, Sagitta had been forced to retreat as The South cartel made off with Alex. </p><p>Alex didn’t know what The South cartel thought they were achieving with this stunt, but Alex knew they wouldn’t succeed. Scorpia did not take betrayal lightly. </p><p>-Line Break-</p><p>Sagitta made it back to their base of operations without incident. Once Marcus had given the order to retreat, both cartels had fled, no one had given chase. As soon as the base had been secured, Marcus and the rest of the team returned to the main room to discuss their next move. </p><p>“They would’ve taken him to their compound in the jungle. It gives them the most advantage.” Adams stated. </p><p>“We’ll have to call in the additional strike teams. We can’t take that place on our own.” Shale added. </p><p>“I agree, but first we need to inform Mr. Gregorovitch.” Jarek said while looking at Marcus. </p><p>Marcus nodded in agreement. As team leader, the job of informing Yassen fell to him. Marcus pulled out his phone and dialed Yassen’s number. </p><p>“Hello?” Yassen answered. </p><p>“Sir, Orion has been taken hostage by the South Cartel. We were forced to retreat as all courses of engagement would  have resulted in fatal injuries to Orion.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence as Yassen took in the information. </p><p>“How do you plan to proceed?” Yassen asked, voice even. </p><p>“We’re calling in the additional strike teams. We will gather additional intel and prepare a plan of attack.”</p><p>“You have six hours to retrieve Orion before I see to it personally.” Yassen said, voice cold and deadly. </p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>The line clicked as the call ended. Marcus looked at the rest of the team. Six hours to find and rescue Alex, or suffer the consequences.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>